pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Isa0304
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shu Todoroki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaptorWiki (Talk) 14:38, September 5, 2011 name calling and voice cast edits Hi. A couple of things I'd like to bring to your attention. First, we do not tolerate ANY name calling, writing on other user's home pages and other similar actions. If someone is reverting or undoing your changes, you should first look at the associated log messages to see why they are being reverted, then if possible you can reapply your edit with the necessary fixes/changes. If you don't understand why a change has been reverted, you can ask the user or one of the sys admins (such as myself) on their TALK page, not their home page. If you continue to use this behavior, we may be forced to block you. As for some of your edits like voice cast changes, if it is uncredited you must provide an official reference to the material. We do not consider sources like IMDb to be official. It must come from either an official Pixar source or perhaps the voice actor's website or press release. Similarly, we do not want rumors, guesses or opinions on the wiki articles. Of course, you can use your home, talk or blog entries to discuss these types of items. I hope this makes sense! If not, please write on my talk page. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 17:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Blocked OK, I asked you to stop adding uncredited information and you continue to do so. It takes too much time to clean up after you so I have no choice but to block you. At this time it will last one week. During that time, please respond to this message (you have permission to write on your talk page) acknowledging that you will in fact change your behavior. --Jeff (talk) 23:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Jeff , I'm sorry about my behavior and I will not do it again. Recent edits Hi. You may have noticed that many of your edits are being un-done. This is because they are usually not factual but just opinions or are incorrect. This is requiring us to spend a lot of time correcting your edits. I need you to slow down the number of edits, make sure the change is correct and is not just an opinion but a fact. You will not get another chance - similar type of edits will cause you to be blocked from the wiki. If you want to express an opinion it should go on your home or talk page, or in a blog posting. If you have questions on whether an edit you'd like to make is appropriate, please ask myself or one of the other sys admins. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 18:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC)I,m sorry about my behavior this time I super pinky promise. :I had to block this person for a while. I've had to undo almost everything they do, which is completely counter-productive. It is two weeks this time, since the last one you did was one week. The blocks will get longer if they don't clean up their act. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 01:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC)OK!RaptorWikia (Ryan) I'm sorry and I will check my facts before I edit.Can you please un block me for I could add REAL pictures. ::It's not just that at this point. It's grammar, spelling, unnecessary content, etc., etc. And "super pinky promise" doesn't exactly give me the feeling of "mature" either. The block will stay for the duration of the two weeks. Next one will be permanent. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 20:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC)If you un block me today I'll do anything!Please !!!! I have really good pictures and I also have good Ideas for new ::pages!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, you're already making bad edits that are making me fix every single one. This is enough. Please stop now or you will be banned for good, as Jeff said he would have done last time. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia Administrator 11:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :You must STOP making edits like your current ones. I have blocked you again, this time for a month (you can write here on your talk page). There are rules on where to add images to pages - they should NOT be the first thing on the page (like you did on Rusty Cornfuel and Kevin Racingtire). They should NOT go inside a heading (like you did to the gallery on Claude Scruggs or Winford Bradford Rutherford). When you're done making an edit, do you ever preview the change to see if it looks OK? Finally, adding images does not add much to the content of a page. If that's all you're interested in then I ask you to stop. You're just causing the admins a lot of work cleaning it up. --Jeff (talk) 12:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC)